


Зов предков

by Hrenougolnik, Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag
Summary: Иногда скелеты в шкафах твоей семьи могут сильно изменить твою и не только твою жизнь, даже не выползая из шкафа





	Зов предков

– Что ты творишь, Война?

– То, что обещала себе много лет назад, когда ещё ходила по земле в физическом обличье последний раз! Тогда я не смогла уберечь своего сына и его возлюбленную. Да и дети Веры и Живы погибли глупо. Из-за ограничений человеческого тела я просто не успела вовремя! Теперь, когда моя сила и сила моих двоюродных сестёр могут пробудиться в наших потомках, я не имею права опоздать!

– Ты понимаешь, чем рискуешь? Ты так уверена, что твой потомок, спустя столько поколений, сможет принять и обуздать твою силу? Да и силы остальных в руках обычных смертных тоже не подарок.

– Уверена! Я попрошу Судьбу... Она поможет. Я прикрою детишек, и они переживут все «подарки» Рока. А там и пробуждение сил будет менее болезненным. Они выдержат! Они справятся!

– Ну как знаешь. Только не забудь то, что сказала Судьба. Скоро нам предстоит тяжелейший бой, как во времена Изначальных, и к тому времени ты должна быть в полной силе.

– Я буду. Слабость после ритуала скоро пройдёт.

– Дай-то Время...

***

А на Земле события шли своим чередом. Познакомились и зацепились друг за дружку двое – Джеймс Барнс и Стив Роджерс. От потасовки к потасовке, где довелось участвовать обоим, крепло ощущение, что они друг друга подзаряжают, ведь им физически было легче в обществе приятеля. А когда Барнс ушёл на фронт, Стив понял, как тот обмен энергией, который был у них с Баки, облегчал ему жизнь. Участились странные приступы, которые раньше проходили сами собой в обществе его друга. Как будто его тело было аккумулятором, который периодически не мог удержать слишком мощный для него заряд. После эксперимента доктора Эрскина эти симптомы сошли на нет и не появлялись довольно долго. Стив держался хорошо и даже поехал в турне с кордебалетом, хотя ощущение липкости от общения с некоторыми личностями не проходило. Раньше именно эта гадливая липкость и провоцировала странные приступы, которые Роджерс тщательно скрывал.

И кто знает, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы не пришли сведенья о Баки. Стива накрыл очередной странный приступ, замешанный на злом азарте. И парень рванул на одиночный штурм Аззано...

Что было дальше, прекрасно известно... Поезд... Самолёт... Льды...

И всё пошло бы по сценарию, если бы не одно, даже целых два, больших НО... Когда Брок Рамлоу познакомился с Зимним Солдатом, то сразу и безоговорочно признал в нём Своего. Он ощущался даже ближе и родней ребят из «Страйка»! Что было очень странно. Еле сумел тогда себя сдержать, чтобы не разнести бункер. Пришлось ограничиться лишь взглядом через плечо назад и твёрдым обещанием самому себе вытянуть парня из этого дерьма!

После знакомства с Капитаном Америка в копилку странностей добавилась ещё одна – чутьё снова решительной сказало «Свой»! Причём, если судить по взглядам Стива Роджерса, это ощущение было взаимным.

Брок долго матерился, когда осмысливал свои ощущения. Но этому глубинному чувству близости противостоять было невозможно. Оно было каким-то удивительно мощным, глубоким, сильным... Каким-то первобытным...

– Зов предков, мать его, – ругнулся Брок, решаясь откровенный разговор с Кэпом.

– Зов предков, – прошептал неизвестно откуда взявшиеся слова Зимний Солдат, глядя вслед незнакомому мужчине, что так странно отреагировал на него.

– Зов предков, – обозначил для себя Роджерс ту странную силу, что с первого знакомства заставила его доверять командиру отряда «Страйк»...

До встречи с прошлым их семьи оставалось ещё несколько лет.


End file.
